Wait for the Dance
by redamiB6147
Summary: ONESHOT What happens when Roxas gets stood up during Prom and Axel is hte one who saves him? Slight hint at yaoi, nothing too intimate


"Wait, Namine, Were are you going?" I asked to the blonde girl. I had finally gotten up the courage to ask her to prom, and here we were, at prom, doing…nothing. She stopped and turned around, he eyes downcast.  
"Bathroom." She said, and she walked off quickly, her heels making little clicking sounds as they hit the linoleum. I sighed, running a hand through my mess of hair. Not even the super strength hair gel I bought for this reason could keep it down. I scanned the crowd of people lazily, looking for no one in particular, when a head of red spikes caught my eye. 'Great. Of all people, HE'S here?' I thought as I tried to watch him without seeming like a stalker. My twin, Sora, walked by with his date, a sophomore named Riku. They looked like they belonged together, and I watched them with a sinking heart. God, why was I always the unfortunate twin?  
"Hey, Roxas. Where's your date?" said a familiar voice, ands I snapped my eyes back into focus. I gasped as I saw that the redhead was not two inches from my face. He smirked, and he took a step back, letting me breath. I ran another hand through my hair, looking for Namine. HE looked back over his shoulder as well, his eyes searching for someone.  
" There. With Seifer." I said, and I sighed. Damn. I was just stood up. I glanced at Axel out of the corner of my eye, waiting to see what he did. He leaned against the wall beside me, his eyes still sweeping over the group. It gave me some time to see what he was wearing. A black suit, a red tie, and…. was that converse peeking out from under black slacks? HE sighed again, leaning against the wall, letting his eyes slide closed, and I hit the column behind me with the side of my hand.  
"Where's your date?" I asked, my eyes on the floor. Talking with Axel was never easy, for he was a year older than me, and he made me feel…different….  
"Got sick yesterday. Stomach Flu." He said, and he opened his eyes, looking me over. Wait, looking me over? I glanced down at my suit, a dark navy one, and a checkered tie. The couples seemed to wander aimlessly, until the first couples decided to brave the dance floor. And the music started. I sighed, rubbing my head, and I looked at my friend. HE was tapping a finger in rhythm to the beat of het song. I looked out over the crowd again, trying to find my other friends. I tap on the shoulder made me jump, and I almost hit Axel. HE laughed as I stammered apologies.  
" Wanna dance?" HE asked, and I stood there, dumbfounded. Dance? Me? I started to shake my head, but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me to the dance floor, where I saw Demyx and Zexion, as well as my brother and Riku. The song that was on was not a slow dance one, thankfully, and I just started to dance. I accidentally knocked into Riku, but he just laughed and blew it off. It was then that I realized that he had amazing eyes, a little bluer than Axel's…wait, why am I thinking of Axel? The song ended, and Axel breathed lightly, looking over at the food bar. HE pulled me away from the dance floor as a slow song started. You could see all the serious couples, for they were the only ones left on the floor. Unsurprisingly, Riku and my brother, as well as Demyx and Zexion, were still on the floor. I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. Damn did I hate gel.  
"Roxas!" I heard Seifer call, but I ignored him, walking besides Axel as we headed to the bar. A hand grabbed onto my arm, and I tried to pull away, but I was jerked to a stop.  
"Didn't you hear me, Blondie? I asked you about Namine!" HE asked, and I glared at him. His buddies, Fuu and Rai, seemed to materialize form the shadows as they stood imposingly over me.  
"Back off, Seifer. He doesn't know anything, has been wit me the entire night. Haven't ya, Roxy?" Axel said, and he slung an arm causally over my shoulders. I nodded, blushing, as Seifer looked from me to Axel, then at the blonde girl hanging on his arm.  
"Aren't ya glad ya dropped him for me? He's a fag!" Seifer said. I felt my fear turn to anger, and I felt Axel start to shake. I tugged on his arm, and I tried to get him away.  
"Axel, he's just a big bully, come on, this is my favorite song! Dance with me?" I asked and he looked at me. God, I loved his eyes. His tattoos just added to the mysteries of Axel. He nodded slowly, the rage leaving his body as we waltzed away form Seifer.  
"God, I hate that moron." He said, and he ran a hand through his hair. Absentmindedly, I wondered if it was as soft as it looks…Wait, what am I thinking? Why would I care about his hair? I'm not gay! Am I? Axel smirked as we got to the floor, for a fast song was again blasting through the speakers. He started to walk towards the exit, and I trailed him, trying to find the right words. He didn't seem to notice that I was there, until he was almost out of the dance.  
"Wait!" I called, tugging on his jacket. He turned around, his green eyes lit with a fire that I had never noticed before. He tipped my head forward a little, and I grabbed onto the back of his neck, bringing us closer together. His half-lidded eyes were on mine, and I felt my own closing.  
"Axel." I said, and I kissed him. At first, me brain was screaming at me to run away, break the contact, but then, after Axel started to kiss me back, my brain seemed to shut down as the song drifted through my ears. I leaned back, resting my head on his forehead, my eyes wrapped up in his.

_"But I said, Wait! For me,  
As you walked out  
Of town,  
I said Wait! For me,  
And you turned right  
Around!  
I said Wait! for me,  
Aren't you glad that I did?  
For now we are together,  
Here and forever  
And nothing can bring us down_!"

"God, Roxas, can nothing stop you when you get determined?" I heard Axel say, and I smiled, as his arms wrapped around me, and we danced and swayed to the music.

The after party was one of the best nights of my life.

A/N: The italic words? the Lyrics? Are MINE! dont look for hte song on youTube, for it doesnt exist. Yet.

if you review, Ill love ya foreva!


End file.
